


Allergies

by Fanficchica



Series: Rang De [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Our boys being adorable, Romance, tharn forgetting to tell type something important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchica/pseuds/Fanficchica
Summary: Type learns something new about Tharn...because the idiot forgot to tell him
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: Rang De [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794151
Comments: 22
Kudos: 334





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> A.N|: Welcome back to a series of snapshots in the life of Tharn and Type! Based in my au soulmate world :) 
> 
> Sincere thanks as always to mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110 for her support and her critique :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine for sure

Tharn’s allergic to mangoes.

Type learns that in the worst way possible when he force feeds Tharn a bite of his fruit salad. The musician has been teasing him all day about how easily Type blushes and at one point, Type gets fed up and he shoves the spoon full of fruit into Tharn’s open mouth.

He chokes on the offending cutlery but chews on the proffered bite until suddenly, Tharn's eyes go wide.

“What- what was in there?”

“Uhh apples I think? And pineapples, grapes, bananas and papaya. Oh! Mangoes too! Why?”

“I’m - oh _crap_ that was fast- allergic to mangoes. Oh itchy!” 

And right before him, red rashes sprout all over Tharn’s face and arms. Type immediately panics, mouth ready to scream for help but Tharn shushes him with a hand over his lips. 

“Relax! I’ll be fine but we need to go home. I’ve got medication that’ll help.”

Type doesn’t even yell at Tharn for shushing him; he’s too busy yanking his soulmate out of the food stall and back to their apartment which is (thankfully) not too far away. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Tharn itching himself, then groaning about the fact that he’s itching himself and shoving his hands into the pocket of his shorts. 

In the apartment, Tharn makes a beeline for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to take out an unfamiliar tube of ointment and bottle of pills. He asks Type to get him water; something Type does without complaint. 

He watches quietly as Tharn chases down two of the pills with water, then rubs the ointment over the inflamed skin. Some of the rashes have formed right over his soul mark, marring the red ink of Type’s name. 

When Tharn looks up, there’s still a pinched look of worry on Type’s face. He reaches out to tangle their fingers together and opens his mouth to speak. 

Type doesn’t give him the chance. Instead he tugs on their entwined hands and pulls Tharn over to the bed. Wordlessly he pushes his soulmate onto the sheets and then curls in behind him, careful not to touch the rashes. 

Tharn, to his credit, says nothing and moves until finally he’s settled on his side and Type folds himself against his back. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were allergic to mangoes?”

“It never came up. I’ve always been careful when I’m around fruits; I just forgot this time. I kept extra meds in your cabinet just to be safe.”

Type pinches him softly on the thigh for that; not hard enough to hurt but enough that Tharn feels the pressure, “Idiot. Are you allergic to anything else? How bad do your symptoms get?”

“The rashes are the worst. My throat won’t close up if that’s what you’re worried about. And I’m only allergic to mangoes. The ointment and pills help and then I’m fine. I promise.”

Tharn turns then to face Type and if he sees the wetness clinging to Type’s lashes, he says nothing. He just shifts until his nose is pressed against Type’s neck and breathes in deep. 

“I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Good.” Type’s pressing the softest of kisses to his head and Tharn smiles. 

The next time they’re out for dinner with Techno and Champ, Techno offers Tharn a slice of cake. 

Type swipes it away instantly with a scowl, “Not for you; that has mangoes in it. Idiot.”

“Ah...thank you. Sorry Ai’No. I’ll grab something else for dessert.” 

But Type’s already pushing a bowl of  _ khao neow sang kaya _ (sticky rice with custard) into his hands and then he settles himself against Tharn without another word, striking up a conversation with Champ about one of their classes. 

If a bottle of pills and a tube of ointment clack away in his pocket; well, that’s Type’s business and no one else’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: God did you know how many deserts have mangoes in them??? It took me a while to find a thai desert without mangoes. Also when magicalunicorn and I were chatting about this fic; the topic came up as to what the boys fave fruits are. 
> 
> Tharn loves dragonfruit: he loves the color of it and before he even knew what the colors were, he liked them because of the texture.  
> Type on the other hand...he loves mangoes. After finding out about Tharn's allergies, he makes it a point to furiously brush his teeth for at least 3 minutes before he lets Tharn kiss him.


End file.
